what_happened_after_dawnfandomcom-20200214-history
Mavis
Mavis is the mother of Ziel and Iris, being the lover of Zeref. Despite her body being comatose and sealed within a Lacrima that has become to be known as Fairy Heart, she continues to interact with her daughter and her friends as a Thought Projection. Ultimately after a long time of being encased in Lacrima, Mavis' real body is freed. Personality Mavis is kind and protective of Ziel. She cares, guides and protects her daughter whenever it's possible. She seems to be quite cheerful as she's smiling and happy most of the time. Mavis can also be quite carefree and reckless. Mavis is quite playful and to a certain degree, childish. She seems to be indifferent to certain things. Though playful, she can be quite serious at times. Mavis was once given the epithet Fairy Tactician, as she led her previous team to many victories thanks to her exceptional skill in making strategies during battles. However, Mavis can miscalculate a strategy every now and then, and upon learning one was a failure, she usually doesn't take it well. Among one of her most noticeable quirks is that Mavis adores being barefoot. Out of comfort, she shuns shoes and chooses to always wander around barefooted everywhere she goes, and to emphasize this conspicuous habit, she is often shown at the perspective of her feet. It is a combination of traumatic events she endured at a young age and her own preferences that caused her to develop the habit. Another noteworthy element of her innocent and gentle nature is that she entertains a belief that fairies may exist, after her parents mentioned their existence in a fairy tale back when they were still around, which she passed down to her daughter. For a time, Mavis lost her kindhearted, outgoing, and innocent demeanor. Upon discovering she had the Ankhseram Black Magic curse and would take life in return for how much she cares about it, she becomes a very frightened shell of her former self, driven to despair and madness. In this state, she starts exhibiting the concentric red eyes that Zeref has under the curse, and spends over a year in seclusion, far removed from anywhere she could possibly destroy innocent lives. Consequentially, Mavis's appearance goes from pure yet elegant to badly broken and disheveled. She becomes so hopeless that she tries and fails to end her life through starvation, but, upon seeing how Zeref is suffering from the curse just like her, she finds new hope through feelings of empathy and love, resolving to find a way to break the curse. However, after she is released from the curse, along with her consciousness somehow being released from her body, she regains her original good nature and cheerfulness in response to no longer being affected by the curse in her incorporeal form. However, there is a noticeable change in her behavior towards seriousness, because of a combination of lingering darkness, guilt, sadness, and regrets hanging over her as she worries about the consequences of her past, the future of her daughter, and humanity. Powers and Abilities Illusion Magic (幻影魔法, Genei Mahō): Mavis was self-taught Illusion Magic. Her illusions are so detailed that they appear to be truly life-like, and Mavis has used them on occasion to intimidate people, such as by creating fearsome beasts that look deadly and summoning an army of knights. * Heavenly Wolf (天狼 Tenrō): Mavis raises her arms above her head and creates an illusion of a humongous wolf. The wolf's frightening face and forelegs appear to be covered in a dark flame pattern, and its paws sprout saplings. * Guardian Eagle: Mavis summons a massive eagle-like creature with big wings, with spouted saplings on his shoulders and claws. The illusion is noted to appear as being incredibly life-like. Fairy Glitter (妖精の輝きフェアリーグリッター Fearī Gurittā): It is a Magic that rivals Fairy Law and is a radiance of merciless light that rejects the presence of any foes. It is also an exceedingly complex and unfathomably intricate spell that collects and concentrates the light of the sun, the moon and the stars. Fairy Sphere (妖精の球フェアリースフィア Fearī Sufia): It is a Magic that will protect her daughter from any evil; an absolute defense Magic. However, Fairy Sphere also acts as a stasis chamber, and anyone trapped inside will not age. Fairy Law (妖精の法律フェアリーロウ Fearī Rō): Rivaling the power of Fairy Glitter, this Magic emits a bright light that envelops the area and inflicts heavy damage on whoever the Caster perceives from their heart as an enemy, leaving friends and bystanders completely unharmed. After using Law, Mavis eventually modified and improved Law by removing its side effect whenever it is used, setting it as the basis for Fairy Law. Law (ロウ Rō): Mavis was taught of this style of Black Magic from Zeref. This Magic emits a bright light that envelops the area and inflicts heavy damage on the caster's target. Zeref taught Mavis this form of Magic in order to protect her friends and fend for herself. It's stated it takes 10 years to completely master this Magic and can cause repercussions on the user when done incompletely. Black Arts (黒魔法 Kuro Mahō): Mavis was cursed by this Magic after casting an incomplete Law. * Ankhseram Black Magic (アンクセラムの黒魔術 Ankuseramu no Kuro Majutsu): Mavis used an incomplete version of Law to save Ziel, which as a result, cursed her, making her unable to age or mature. This black art is known for its killing propensity, causing death to those the user holds precious to them and cares for deeply. ** Death Predation (死の捕食 Shi no Hoshoku): This usage of this spell creates a dark wave that kills everything in the user's immediate vicinity. Thought Projection (思念体 Shinentai): Due the young girl's real body being in a comatose state inside of Fairy Heart, she is able to create an apparition of herself through this Magic, which she uses to communicate and perform ordinary tasks. Moreover, this projection of hers has a set of ethereal powers, as it can fly at will, as well as walk on water. However, her specific Thought Projection is unique that she can only be seen and heard by people who bear her family mark, while also whenever her ethereal body is actually damaged, the corresponding effect damages her actual body in the same area/place in conjunction. Telepathy (念話テレパシー Terepashī): Mavis has been shown to communicate with people in her nearby perimeter through this Magic. Immortality: By being afflicted with the Curse of Ankhseram, Mavis became immortal as was demonstrated when she explained to Zeref that she had starved herself for the previous six months without any ill-effect to her physical health. Her immortality was eventually contracted when she and Zeref shared an intimate moment. Master Strategist: Mavis has shown herself to be highly intellectual as she was able to memorize all the abilities of the participants, along with their fighting styles and patterns, and then run countless battle scenarios to come up with the most appropriate strategy for her previous team, the incredible accuracy of which making it seem as if she was predicting the future, thus earning the alias - The Fairy Tactician. However, despite this incredible feat, Mavis' strategies aren't always perfect. Equipment Magic Diving Equipment: Mavis has shown to don this equipment, allowing to travel underwater without repercussions. Quotes * (To herself) "There is a wall that can't be destroyed with just power. However, there is a type of power that can destroy that wall. The Power of Feelings." * (An old saying of Mavis) "Comrades isn't simply a word. Comrades are about heart. It's the unconditional trust in your partners. Please, feel free to lean on me... and I, too, will lean on you as well. There will be painful times... sad times... I'll be with you through thick and thin... You are never alone... The hopes we carry are matched by the number of stars twinkling in the night sky, the rustling of the wind on our bodies are premonitions for what's to come tomorrow. Now, let us take a stroll... to the melody from the song of the fairies..." * (To herself) "Everything begins in the deep abyss of Magic. A Magic that unites it all, love. Love can cause miracles. And the love between the two that have been living with the curse have brought the highest level of contradiction. The more one loves, the more one will take away from another. This curse has taken my life from me, even if I was supposed to be immortal." Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Deceased Category:Demons